


Whilst yet the Calm Hours Creep

by Kingofmushroom



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 05:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingofmushroom/pseuds/Kingofmushroom
Summary: Brett站在整个乐团面前挣扎着、演奏着，只因为他比谁都信任Eddy。





	Whilst yet the Calm Hours Creep

今天乐团排练的是柴小协第三乐章，但Brett作为首席，状态却不怎么好。  
乐团里所有人都发现了这个异常，他们演奏着自己的部分，同时偶尔瞟向Brett那里。这其中包括坐在一提的Eddy，他的目光正大光明地黏在首席的身上就没移开过。  
连指挥都在听到一连串不均匀的跳音时皱了皱眉头，所有人都感到有些疑惑，却又不好多说什么。  
而站在整个乐团前面的Brett——他专注地盯着指板，尽他所能地按对那些速度飞快而又连续不断的音符。渐渐地，他脸色变得有些苍白，鼻翼渗出细密的汗珠，呼吸有些急促——他知道后面有多少人在有意无意地看着他，那些目光中最灼热的一道便来自右后方的小提琴手挚友。  
又是一串快速的半音音阶，Brett短暂地闭了闭眼，舌尖顶着口腔上颌，以免自己发出难耐的低吟。  
所有人都听到Brett的弓在颤抖，他们知道首席今天不在状态，但他们不知道——  
指挥叫停了这一小节，要求大家从上一乐句开始重来一遍，并用不满的眼神看了首席一眼。  
Brett当然知道自己拿弓的手在抖，或者说他整个人都在轻微发抖，他想，去他的，都怪Eddy一小时前往他肛门里塞了一个又粗又硬的电动阴茎。  
本来他们在酒店里玩些刺激的，可正到了Eddy狠狠操弄得Brett发出带着哭腔的悲鸣的时候，被压在冰冷地板上干的那一位忽然想起下午还有乐团排练。  
于是他们只好草草收拾了一番，回家去拿琴。走之前Eddy不知从哪儿拿出一个假阴茎来，要求Brett戴着这个自慰玩具参加排练。服从者没有拒绝的资格，况且，没能尽兴的不只是Eddy一个人。  
然后就有了现在这个情景，Brett紧张地吞咽了一下，随着指挥的手势拉出他上一次完全拉劈的那串跳音，弓在弦上跳动，被塞在肛穴里撑开他敏感的肉壁的电动阴茎也在跳动——准确地来说是震动，但Eddy把强度开的太大、频率开的太高，粗大的阴茎头又是扭动又是旋转，橡胶茎身上那些密密麻麻的小凸点不断地摩擦着直肠壁，隔着软肉胡乱顶撞前列腺，让Brett感觉自己像站在乐团几十个人面前脱光了衣服挨操，还是被阴茎巨大又身体强壮的陌生人用钱买来操。  
他被折磨的快死了，根本不知道自己在拉什么，要拉什么，他得保持表面平静不被看出异常，可他实际上被电动阴茎时轻时重地干了快半小时了，他腿软得几乎站不住了。  
而Eddy，坐在一提离他最近的位置，从容不迫地演奏着自己的部分，还能在休止小节把手伸进口袋里去调一调那个魔鬼玩具的速度和强度，然后近距离观赏冷淡而严肃的首席被他亲手塞进人屁股里的假阴茎操弄地意识模糊、嘴唇发白、额角虚汗连连、拉不了苦练三个月柴小协。  
也许这个世界上只有Eddy能这么全身心地掌握Brett，让Brett感到放松和自在，只沉浸在快感里，而不去在乎现实给了他多少压力。  
Brett站在整个乐团面前挣扎着、演奏着，只因为他比谁都信任Eddy。

指挥又叫停了乐团。  
他翻了翻谱子，余光瞥向Brett，然后说，也许我们应该休息十五分钟。

Brett把琴从肩上拿下来，肛穴里那东西还在全力震动，但他松了口气。  
得救了。

乐手们纷纷放下乐器，有的人低头陷入网络社交，有的人围在一起聊天，大家都忙起自己的事情，看着首席的目光终于变少了。  
Brett艰难的喘了一口气，他能感觉到自己的吐息是多么灼热而淫糜，他排练时不得不一边演奏一边分神去抵抗勃起的本能，肛穴里那些要命的刺激和唯恐被人看出异常的战栗感能让他高潮一万次。他几乎原地站着不动，因为任何动作都会带来身体里模拟性交的快感和大庭广众之下被电动玩具操到射的羞辱感。  
他料想到自己的脸大概是潮红的，加上稍稍有些粗重的呼吸，别人会以为他是不是生病了。  
“你是不是生病了，Brett？”  
Brett努力聚焦自己的视线，是指挥，他看起来一副礼貌而关切的样子。  
“我……”  
Brett刚张开嘴，还没发出声音，就感觉塞满肠道的那个异物猛地一跳，粗壮的柱体狠狠顶在敏感的前列腺处，力道大得让Brett以为有人在肠道深处打了他一拳。突如其来的疼痛和快感交织的刺激使Brett不得不紧紧咬住下唇才能忍住即将泄出口的呻吟，他双腿一软，身体已经率先脱力倒下去——所幸指挥眼疾手快地扶住了首席。  
“你没事吧？”  
耳边传来指挥急切的询问，Brett紧闭着眼，他试图依靠自己的力量站起来，但实际上没有指挥的支撑他肯定会软倒在地上。他惊慌极了，因为他们离得那么近，一旦指挥的手碰到Brett的小腹，就会察觉那片柔软的地方正被他身体里某个粗大而且持续震动的东西顶得微微凸起。  
难耐的快感填满了Brett的大脑，他全身都在发烫，敏感得像一只发情的猫，连乐团指挥隔着衣物布料、不带任何色情意味、单纯的为了扶住他身体的那些触碰都成为了催情药般的爱抚。Brett感觉自己后面已经被操出很多水了，他只想赶快找个地方好好弄弄自己，发泄一下积累多时的欲望。  
该死的，Eddy在哪儿？

Eddy正坐在后面看着他们——刚才那一下当然是出自他手。他看见他的Brett正被后穴的刺激弄的生不如死，想过来找他却又被指挥搭上了话，于是就想再逗逗Brett。  
Brett支撑不住也在他的预料之内，他现在要做的只是顺理成章地过去干预一下，以Brett挚友的身份。

Eddy跟指挥做了简单的交涉，便得到了“病重”的首席的照顾权。  
今天的排练大概会提前结束——Brett被Eddy扶着，强撑着和几个熟人打了招呼，然后就离开了。  
他们当然没有真的离开，而是进了排练室旁边的卫生间。  
进了隔间锁上门，Brett终于掩饰不住了，他露出被欲望支配的表情，微微弓着身子喘息着。  
饥渴难耐的可不止他一个人。Eddy吞咽了一下，抓着Brett的双肩，吻上了那对微张着仿佛在邀请的唇瓣，舌头随即探入Brett的口腔，与对方的纠缠在一起。Brett的嘴唇总是又甜又软，他闭着眼，屏住呼吸，羞涩而又僵硬。他们做性伴侣已经一年了，可Brett仍然每次都像个青涩的初中生一样同Eddy接吻。而Eddy的吻很温暖，让Brett感到安全而放心。  
同时，Eddy的手向下摸到Brett两腿之间，隔着裤子的布料捏了捏被包裹在其中早已半勃的阴茎。  
Brett在漫长的热吻中发出一声尖促而可爱的、让Eddy一听就硬得发疼的喘息。他解开Brett的裤链，让裤子随着重力滑落到Brett的脚踝处去。然后又解开自己的，并褪下内裤。他硕大的阴茎已经硬起来了。  
Eddy拉着Brett的手，放在Brett自己的阴茎上，然后把自己的阴茎也挤过去，Brett会意地套弄着两个人的阴茎，让两根仰起头的男性象征物被手掌摩擦的同时还彼此相互磨蹭。  
Eddy的手则绕到Brett的身后，抓住露在肛门外面的那一节假阴茎，前后抽插起来。  
一吻终了，Brett急促地喘着气，Eddy凑到他的小提琴同伴的耳边，压低声音，说道：“你在大家面前被玩具干到差点高潮的样子真是太迷人了。”  
灼热的吐息擦过耳际，激得Brett一阵颤抖，他几乎整个人都趴在Eddy身上，强烈的羞耻感和肛穴里欲求不满的酥麻感让他快要发疯了，他用带着哭腔的声音哀求道：“操我。Eddy，操我。”

“如你所愿，我的Brettybae。”  
Eddy脸上露出得逞的微笑，他吻了吻Brett的眼角。  
然后，Brett整个人就被转了一圈，背朝着Eddy，塞在直肠里的电动阴茎被抽了出去，紧接着，小口还没来得及闭合，肠道就又被Eddy又热又粗的阴茎一击贯穿到底。  
Brett的肛穴早就被电动玩具操开了，现在又湿又软，还敏感得要命，给Eddy这么猛烈地一插，登时忍耐不住，前端一阵抖动，射出一股白浊。  
Eddy的性爱享受才刚刚拉开序幕，Brett的肠道内部紧致而湿热，包裹着他的阴茎，肠道里透明的粘液分泌过多，早超出了一次性交所需要的量，被Eddy的阴茎挤得流出了肛门，顺着两胯和大腿一路向下，淫荡不堪。  
Eddy的一手套弄着Brett已经射过一次的阴茎，一手环住Brett的腰，下身狠狠地挺动起来，粗大的阴茎随着抽插的动作一次次操开湿热的肠壁，直击深处能爆发快感的那一处软肉。  
Brett被吊在高潮后的余韵之中，前列腺又被Eddy的阴茎猛烈撞击，很快又硬了起来。他咬着牙，压抑着喉间破碎的呻吟——这里毕竟是公厕，随时有人可能进来。  
他早就站不住了，全靠Eddy有力的手臂捞着他的腰，下体交合处也成了支撑点，连自己的体重也变成加强快感和刺激的帮凶。  
Brett用手撑着隔间的门板，低着头喘息，他们两人都已积累了太多快感，身后Eddy加快了抽插的速度，最终用一个坚实的挺动，把他们送上了顶峰。

Eddy和Brett都发出一声低吼，然后射了。

-


End file.
